Tea Time with DX
by TriplePTheGame
Summary: DX's little internet show that they show on WWE...I wish. Enjoy! Pretty funny. Rating could go up if Trips get's mad enough
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! And welcome to my random DX funny story! I wish that they would do this, that's why I made it. So I can let my fantasy come true...in a sense of things. Please don't report this. I'd be sad. You guys can requests things for the fans to ask. Alright? Enjoy. I dunno how many chapters there will be, but there will probably be alot, unless ya'll stop reviewing.  
Copyright for ALL the chapters: No, I don't own DX. Know why? They're humans. They're people, and that'd be odd. **

Episode 1:

DX: Welcome!

Shawn: Thank you for joining us in Tea Time with DX.

Hunter: This is brought to you by the WWE, but mostly D-Generation X.

Shawn: At this time, we're going to receive our first call of the show…Ever.

Hunter: Are you ready? I'm sure you are. _Pushes the call button. _Why thank you for callin'. What's your name?

Caller: Justin.

Shawn: Howdy, Justin. What's your question?

Justin: I was just wondering…does it hurt to get hit with chairs?

Hunter: _Looks at Shawn then at the camera. _Are…you serious?

Shawn: _Blinks and looks at Hunter. _I…think he is.

Hunter: _Hangs up. _Okay! Next caller!

Shawn: That wasn't very nice, Hunter.

Hunter: Dude…he just asked us if it hurts to get hit with chairs! What does he think!? That it tickles?! _Looks at the camera. _No! It hurts! It's a shitload!

Shawn: _Covers his ears. _Let's continue, shall we? _Hit's the call button. _Thanks for calling. What's your name?

Caller: Julie! _Squeals. _

Shawn: You okay there?

Julie: Are you really Shawn Michaels?!

Hunter: _Covers his face, trying to hide the laughter. _

Shawn: …_Looks at the ground, and then shoots his head up, clapping his hands together. _Yes I am! Unless I've been lied to by everyone.

Hunter: _Looks up. _Was that your question?

Julie: I'm really talking to Shawn Michaels! Can I just say that I am like…your biggest fan like…ever! I have like everything you've ever released!

Hunter: I'll be back. _Walks away laughing. _

Shawn: Good to know that you're a fan.

Julie: Fan?! I'm just a fan to you?!

Shawn: _Looks around for Hunter, then back at the camera. _You just said that you're a fan!

Julie: But I'm just a fan!? Nothing else?! Just a fuc-

Shawn: _Quickly hits the button. _Okay!

Hunter: _Come back, wiping a tear from his eye. _Onward! _Hits the button. _

DX: Thanks for calling.

Hunter: What's your name?

Caller: Harold.

Shawn: What's your question, Harold?

Harold: Didn't you two hate each other 3 years ago?

Hunter: _Frowns. _Yes. Yes we did.

Harold: Then how are you two best friends? That can't be too good. I mean, you two wanted to kill each other in '04. Now you're all buddy buddy.

Hunter: Things happen, Harold. I'm sure that you and your friends wanted to kill each other at one point in time.

Harold: Well, yeah.

Hunter: There ya go.

Harold: But we didn't _actually _go on with it. You two actually hurt each other.

Shawn: _Puts his face in his hands and sighs. _

Hunter: _Clenching his fist. _

Harold: You guys still have to hate each other. I mean, Shawn. How in the hell could you have forgiven him?

Hunter: _Stands up and points at the camera. _Listen here, you little –

Shawn: _Stands up and holds Hunter back. _We're gunna go! Before Hunter kills something. This was Tea Time with DX! _Drags Hunter out of the room. _

Hunter: _From down the hall. _You're lucky I'm not near you, Harold!

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Episode 2 of Tea Time with DX! Yaaay! I liked this chapter. There's a guest caller and some humor. So I hope ya enjoy. Uhm...keep on requestin' some things to happen. R&R please!**

Shawn: _Sitting down in a chair, fiddling around with the cup of Jell-O that Hunter got to eat. _

Hunter: Shawn…

Shawn: _Looks up. _Oh! You're here! Welcome back! We already have a special edition to Tea Time with D-Generation X.

Hunter: You guys get to be here, in the hospital, with me! _Rolls eyes. _

Shawn: We're going to be taking calls from anyone. The only thing you gotta tell Triple H to get better, AND THEN ask a question.

Hunter: And I'm not in a very good mood. My leg hurts, I have a headache and it smells like old people! So if you guys piss me off, you won't be seeing me around much sooner.

Shawn: _Sighs and hits the call button. _Thanks for calling! What's your name?

Caller: Freddie.

Hunter: Hi.

Freddie: Yo, man, Trips, I hope you get better soon, dawg. DX ain't the same without you. You know you hold you guys together.

Shawn: _Sighs. _What's your question?

Freddie: Yeah…how'd you guys get so muscley?

Hunter: Are you serious?!

Shawn: Okay, Freddie, ask us a better question.

Hunter: No! How do you _think _we got the muscles, Freddie?! Do you think he surgically implanted them in our bodies?! WE WORKED FOR THEM! _Takes the Jell-O and throws it at the camera. _

Shawn: _Hangs up. Walks over to the camera and wipes the Jell-O off. _Sorry about that.

Hunter: _Mumbles. _I'm not…

Shawn: _Hits the button. _Who's this?

Caller: Take a guess!

Hunter: …This isn't a guessing game. This is a-…Shawn cover your ears.

Shawn: _Nods and covers ears. _

Hunter: Goddamn internet show! I not in the goddamn mood to guess who the hell you are! Now if you don't mind will you just tell me who the fuck you are?! _He looks over at Shawn. _

Shawn: Ya good?

Caller: Calm down! It's your good pal, Ric Flair!

Hunter:…Shit. Sorry, Ric! How are ya?

Ric: Ah, don't worry about me, boy. Worry about yourself! You too, Shawn!

Shawn: _Nods. _Do ya have a question you wanna ask Hunter?

Ric: Hm…yeah. Yeah I do. How's the food there?

Hunter: Probably one of the worst things I've eaten in awhile.

Ric: I'd imagine. Alright, boys, I'll go. You got more callers. _Hangs up. _

Shawn: Wasn't that a nice surprise, Hunter?

Hunter: It was, it was. Time for our last caller. _Hits the button. _What's your name?

Caller: Kelley.

Shawn: Hi, Kelley.

Kelley: I hope you get better, Triple H.

Hunter: Thanks. Got a question?

Kelley: Actually, it's for Shawn…

Hunter: That's cool. _Looks at tray of food and picks up the bowl of soup. _

Shawn: What is it?

Kelley: Why do you have 'Sexy Boy' as your theme song?

Shawn: Well…that's a good question. It's mostly because I want to gi-

Hunter: _Spits out the soup. _OW!

Shawn: _Looks at Trips. _What are you doing?!

Hunter: It…burned my tongue…Just keep going. _Goes back to the soup. _

Shawn: Anyways, I have it as my theme so I can give respect for the man that originally wrote it. He was so happy wh-

Hunter: _Spills the soup. _SHIT!

Shawn: You get the idea. _Turns to Hunter. _How did you manage that?

Hunter: It tipped over.

Shawn: _Sighs and turns back to the camera. _Well, thanks for tuning in. We'll be back next week.

Hunter: _Continues to try to eat the soup. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Yess! I'm back! And I'm sooo glad you guys like this! I thought you all would riot then eat my face off! But that hasn't happened! Yesss! Enjoy this one! And don't forget...R&R!**

Hunter: _Sitting in a wheelchair, making a protein shake. _Welcome back, guys.

Shawn: You all good?

Hunter: I bet you guys are. So, since you guys are, we're gunna start.

Shawn: _Goes to push the button. _

Hunter: Wait…before we do. May I just repeat this ONE more time? If someone asks us a stupid question like, "Does it hurt to get hit with chairs?" or "How do you get so muscley?" I will personally get out of this wheelchair, come to your house and knock some sense into you. Got it?

Shawn: _Sighs, shakes head and pushes the button. _Thank you for calling. What's your name?

Caller: Laura.

DX: Hi Laura.

Shawn: What's your question?

Lisa: It's more for Triple H. Uhm, when you return, is D-Generation X going to end?

Hunter: _Takes a drink of protein shake. _Well, Lisa…_Wipes mouth. _I can't tell you that because I cannot predict to future. But I can say…that when I do return, there _will _be hell to pay. I can promise you that.

Shawn: _Nods, hangs up and looks over at Hunter. _

Hunter:…What?

Shawn: Are protein shakes any good?

Hunter: I like 'em.

Shawn: Can I have a sip?

Hunter: That's unsanitary. But I can make you one. _Rolls over to a cupboard and opens it. _One minute please, viewers. _Turns to cupboard. _I have…steak and egg, pork and egg, chicken and egg…okay…let me just say this. Any kind of meat and egg, I have.

Shawn: _Walks over to the cupboard and takes down a chicken and egg. _This one.

Hunter: Alright. _Takes out a packet, makes it and hands it to Shawn. _Enjoy. _Smiles widely._

Shawn: This is one giant step for man… _Takes a deep breath and takes a drink. _

Hunter: …And?

Shawn: _Puts his hands on his hips and taps his foot. _It's…different. _Says with a mouth full of shake. _

Hunter: …You might wanna swallow.

Shawn: _Swallows sadly. _That was…disgusting.

Hunter: Damnit... _He rolls over and pushes the button. _What's your name?

Caller: Ian.

Shawn: _Pops a mint in his mouth. _What's your question?

Ian: What's the best match you've two ever had?

Shawn: …I'm going to say the first Hell in a Cell. Know why? It was the first Hell in a Cell ever!

Hunter: Nice job with stating the obvious, Shawn. Mine would be…the…street fight with Cactus Jack at the Rumble.

Ian: Alright. Thanks. _Hangs up._

Hunter: See that? That was a good question! We need more like that!

Shawn: _Nods and pushes the button. _Howdy.

Hunter: Who's this?

Caller: You're supposed to be dead! DX no more!

Shawn: _Looks at Hunter._

Hunter: _Looks at Shawn. _Is this Edge?

Edge: You're damn right it is! You just got lucky yesterday, Michaels! And you, Triple H! If you didn't tear your quadriceps, which let me tell you was a really convenient time for you to tear it, you'd be dead too! Both of you!

Shawn: Do you have a question for us?

Edge: Yeah! Why aren't you dead?!

Hunter: _Takes the machine and throws it against the wall. _Okay! That's all for today! We'll be back next week.

Shawn: And if you're not down with that.

Hunter: We got two words for ya…

DX: Suck it. _Smiles. _

**R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaacccck! Yay for you! I hope you like this chapter. I used one of the questions someone asked me too. So I hope you like it. I think it turned out pretty good. So...enjoy! (Don't forget to R&R!)**

DX: _Sitting around the rehab center._

Shawn: Hey, guys.

Hunter: We're just going to start up with this. You all know what not to ask us.

Shawn: _Pushes the button. _Howdy.

Hunter: What's your name?

Caller: Candice.

DX: Hi, Candice.

Hunter: What's your question?

Candice: What's it like getting your face grinded into a fence.

Shawn: _Slaps hand over his face. _Now you've done it.

Hunter: You did _not_just ask that! _Turns to Shawn. _She did not!

Shawn: Of course she didn't! She was joking! _Faces the camera. _Weren't you, Candice?!

Candice: _Slightly confused and scared. _Yeah?!

Shawn: See, Hunter? Joking!

Hunter: _Clenching his fists, glaring at the camera. _Then what _was_your question?

Candice: Uhm…why…did…you wear white boots?

Hunter: _Tries to stand up without his crutches. _

Shawn: _Pushes him back down. _Sit! _Turns to the camera again. _Now, Candice. I'll save you the pain and just do this. _Hangs up. _

Hunter:_Breathing heavily. _

Shawn: That's good. Just breathe. Deep breathes. _Pushes the button. _Name?

Caller: Josh.

Shawn: What's your question?

Josh: It's for Triple H. What are you gunna do if Shawn _does_win the title? I mean…you won't fight him…will ya?

Hunter: _Almost calm. _Well, Josh, like I said last week, I can't predict the future. And neither can Shawn. Who knows? He might not win it. _Turns to Shawn. _Not saying that you can't, but ya never know. Cena might do something crazy and catch Shawn off guard. Ya know never know. So, right now I'm not going to think about that. I'm going to focus on my rehab. And if he does win it, I'll think about it then.

Josh: Alright. Thanks. _Hangs up. _

Shawn: _Blinks. _You good?

Hunter: Yeah, yeah. Last call. _Points at screen. _And I swear to GOD, if this question is stupid and meaningless I will throw the machine at the wall like I did last week!

Shawn: Hunter…_Rolls eyes and answers._ Hey there. What's your name?

Caller: Connor.

Shawn: What's your question, Connor?

Connor: Well…I was wondering whose finisher better.

DX: Mine.

Connor:…Oh shit. _Hangs up. _

Hunter: _Blinks. _Mine is.

Shawn: No…mine is.

Hunter: It's nice that you're dreaming, Shawn, but you know it's mine.

Shawn: I think you're mistaken, my good friend, because it's mine that conquers all.

Hunter: _Cocks an eyebrow. _Conquers all? _Shrugs. _

Shawn: Yes…conquers all.

Hunter: _Starts laughing. _Ha ha ha…that's a good one, Shawn.

Shawn: It's obvious that it is!

Hunter: Where have you been living?! Lala Land?!

Shawn: No! I've been living in reality! And the reality is, is that Sweet Chin is better!

Hunter: No it's not! The Pedigree never fails!

Shawn: Neither does Sweet Chin!

Hunter: Yes it does! You can block that so _easily! _

Shawn: And you can get out of the Pedigree like that. _Snaps fingers. _

Hunter: Are you serious, Shawn?

Shawn: Yes I am! You've gotten Sweet Chinned, and you _died_!

Hunter: And you got Pedigreed. That doesn't matter! The fact of the matter is that the Pedigree is better!

Shawn: _Stands up. _Not listening! _Picks up Triple H's crutches and starts walking._

Hunter: Get your ass back here, Michaels! Don't be in denial!

Shawn: Still not listening! _Puts fingers in ears and hums. _

Hunter: If I could walk, I would be handing you your ass on a silver platter!

Shawn: NOT LISTENING! _Walks off. _

**R&R PEOPLE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Aren't you happy?! I know I am! I couldn't go too long with out TTWDX! I mean come on! 40 reviews! Only 4 chapters! Amazing! Now you know what you gotta do! R&R**

DX: _Sitting on a couch, laughing and pointing. _

Hunter: That's a good one, ain't it, Shawn?

Shawn: It is, Hunter, it is. _Turns head and sees camera._ Oh…would you look at that! Looks like it's time for…

DX: Tea Time with D-Generation X!

Hunter: _Picks up two glasses; Hands one to Shawn. _Since this **is **called Tea Time with DX, we figured it'd be good if we had some tea. _Turns to the TV; Sees Shawn imitating Shane. _

Shawn: I did a good job, didn't I?

Hunter: You sure as hell did!

Shawn: Why, Trips, they might not know where to see this great entertainment at!

DX: _Gasps. _

Hunter: Well, they're in luck, Michaels, because we know where the can!

Shawn: _Pulls out the new DX DVD. _Get the New and Improved: D-Generation X at It's packed with extras, our reuniting, all the matches from the reuniting on to Survivor Series and MORE!

Shawn: And MORE?!

Hunter: And MORE!

DX: _Thumbs up and smiles; Pause. _

Hunter: Now that the cheap plug is over, before we start up with the questions, you don't **have **to ask us about wrestling! We do other things besides wrestle!

Shawn: Yeah! Like eating!

Hunter: And sleeping! Now let's continue!

Shawn: _Nods and pushes the button. _Thanks for calling! What's your name?!

Caller: Nyssa!

Hunter: Hi, Nyssa, what's your question?

Nyssa: Well, now that you said we can ask you anything, are you two ever going to do a WWE movie?

Shawn: Good question. And…I don't know. **I'd **like too. I think it'd be a good experience to add to my long list or experiences.

Hunter: _Mutters under his breath. _Better then your Baywatch…

Shawn: What?

Hunter: Nothin'. But for me, I've done a movie once, maybe you've seen it, I die, it's called Blade: Trinity. And I will be glad to do another movie. And **no**! I'm not selling out for the movies like The Rock did!

Nyssa: Alright, sweet! Thanks! _Hangs up. _

Shawn: _Leans back in the seat. _That was a good first call.

Hunter: It was…it was…Next! _Pushes button._

Shawn: 'Ello, what's your name?

Caller: Winston.

Shawn: _Raises eyebrow; Looks at Hunter. _

Hunter: Winston…like Winston cigarettes?

Winston: Don't start.

Shawn: Alright then! What's your question?

Winston: Who are you two going to start a rivalry with once you come back?

Hunter: That's a tough one. There are a lot that I'd like to screw with. Maybe the two random hicks…what's their names?

Shawn: Uh…uhm…Jeez…what are their name?

Hunter: I have no clue…what the hell are they?!

Winston: Trev-

Shawn: Don't start, Winston! We can DO this!

Winston: _Hangs up. _

Hunter: While we're thinkin'… _Pushes the button. _

Shawn: Hey there! What's your name?

Caller: Noe-

Hunter: Trevor Murdoch is one!

Caller: What?

Hunter: Sorry, continue.

Caller: Noelle's my name.

Shawn: Question?

Noelle: See any good movies lately?

Hunter: _Blinks. _

Shawn: …We don't have that much time to do that…

Hunter: Well, I do. But I haven't. _Hangs up. _

Shawn: Here comes the last, but not least, call. _Pushes button. _What's your name?

Caller: Lance Cade, damnit!

Hunter: Who?

Shawn: I think his teammate is Trevor Murdoch.

Hunter: _Snaps fingers. _You're right! It is! How ya doin', buddy?

Cade: Don't act dumb with me! I 'eard you say that you might start a rivalry with us!

Shawn: …So?

Cade: I say hell yeah! Bring it on!

Hunter: Okay…_Hangs up._

Shawn: That had a point.

Hunter: Oh yes. _The phone rings. _That's odd…

Shawn: _Answers. _Hello?

Cade: Don't you hang up on me!

Shawn:…Hunter, can you do the honors?

Hunter: Of course. _Yanks the machine out and throws it. _And until next time…If you're not down with that…

Shawn: We got two words for ya…

DX: Suck it!

**R&R People!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo! I'm back...again! I really like this chapter! I find it quite humorous. Someone gave me the idea for it, so thank you for it! You'll know who you are when it gets around to it:D Enjoy and R&R!**

Hunter: _Rubbing forehead, muttering swear words under his breath. _

Shawn: _Plugging ears. _Not listening to your muttering. _Looks up. _Welcome back!

Hunter: Huh? _See's the camera is on. Sighs. _Guess what? We have a new segment of Tea Time with DX…thanks to the asshole, Vince McMahon.

Shawn: Hunter! He is our boss! You can't say those things!

Hunter: Oh…I can. And I will. I have many more, much worse, but I'll save you guys the time.

Shawn: _Sighs and shakes head. _But, our new segment is where we will have a guest **on **the show! So that means, longer episodes! Woo!

Hunter: Yeah! And Shawn won't tell me who it is!

Shawn: …Woo!

Hunter: _Blinks. _…Let's get on with the first caller. _Pushes the button. _

Shawn: What's your name?

Caller: Betty.

Hunter: _Mutters. _That's a boring name…

Shawn: Hm?

Hunter: What?

Shawn: What?

Hunter: Voice?

Betty: Can you answer my question, please?!

Shawn: Of course. What is it?

Betty: When are you two going to retire?

Shawn: NEVER! _Laughs maniacally. Pause. _

Hunter: _Stares at Shawn, then turns to camera. _Anyways…uh, I don't know. Hopefully not for a long time. I wanna be like Ric, wrestling for God knows how many years, and still be on top. I want to be that.

Shawn: Same here. As long as my back will hold out, I'll be there, doing what I love, every Monday night. DX will be around for a **loooooong **time.

Hunter: _Nods and hangs up. _Another great starter call. Let's check out this one. _Pushes button._

Shawn: What's your name?

Caller: Veronica.

Hunter: Another girl, huh? _Shrugs. _What's your question?

Veronica: Who is your special guest today? We're all dying to know!

Shawn: That, Veronica, is a secret! But I can tell you, you will blown away.

Hunter: _Nods. _To tell you the truth, I don't even know who it is, like I said earlier. Shawn- _Turns to him _–won't tell me!

Shawn: Patience, my dear friend, patience!

Hunter: If it's Viscera, I'm going to be very upset.

Shawn: No! It's not the World's Largest Love Machine!

Hunter: Thank God. _Hangs up. _Next!

Shawn: This is our last one, people! Make it worth it! _Pushes the button. _

Hunter: What's your name?

Caller: Peggy.

Hunter: _Looks around, slightly confused. _Where are you guys living?! The 1800's?!

Shawn: Hunter! _Turns to camera. _Sorry, Peggy, he didn't mean it. _Punches Hunter in the arm. _

Hunter: Yes I did! I very much so meant it!

Peggy: …_Starts crying. _

Hunter: _Eyes widen. _Peggy?

Peggy: Triple H hates me! _Hangs up._

Shawn: _Turns to Hunter, tapping his foot. _

Hunter: Peggy?! Peggy, come back! I didn't mean it! It was a joke!

Shawn: Tsk, tsk, tsk.

Hunter: Oh, shut up, Playgirl model!

Shawn: _Glares. _

Hunter: …Joking. Really. I am.

Shawn: You better be. _Turns back to camera. _Now…for the moment you've all be waiting for! Our special guest-

Hunter: _Sits up a bit straighter. _Intense.

Shawn: _Glances at him. _Stephanie McMahon!

Hunter: WHAT?!

Shawn: Take that Eric Bischoff! Telling me I'm not controversial! HA!

_Stephanie walks out. _

Shawn: Welcome, Steph.

Steph: Thank you, Shawn. _Glares at Hunter._

Hunter: _Slouches in seat, glaring back. _

Shawn: Tension is in the air people. You can cut it with a knife!

Hunter: Why is she here?!

Shawn: Vince said that we needed a guest! And he picked her!

Steph: _Smirks. _That's right, Triple H, me!

Hunter: I got you **fired**! Why are you **here**?!

Shawn: Vince said we needed a guest! And he-

Hunter: I know what he said!

Steph: Well, HBK, let's get on with these questions.

Shawn: Right. Well, first off, do you ev-

Hunter: I got one. Why are you **here**?!

Shawn: Vince said we ne-

Hunter: _Glares. _

Shawn: _Shuts up. _Uhm…I'm just going to let you two talk this over…_Scoots chair back and watches them._

Steph: You didn't think that I pass up this opportunity, did you?!

Hunter: I would've!

Steph: Well you're not Stephanie McMahon!

Shawn: _Cuts in. _That's good. Or else he would look really bad in that skirt.

_Stephanie and Hunter look at him. _

Shawn: Sorry.

Hunter: _Looks back to her. _Do you stalk me?! I got you fired so you could get away from me! Then you come and the GM of SmackDown! Then you come here! What is this hell I am in?!

Steph: You should've never messed with me, Hunter, way back in after your return. I am like a rash. You can get rid of me, but I will come back.

Hunter: What the hell does that even mean?! _Gets up. _I'm gone!

Shawn: Wait! Don't leave me here!

Hunter: Then come with me!

Shawn: We can't leave the show!

Steph: _Laughing. _Oh…Hunter, you never cease to amuse me.

Hunter: How about I amuse by sticking my foot up you-

Shawn: WHOA! Okay! We're done for today! Thanks for watching Tea Time with DX! _Drags Hunter out of the room, leaving Steph there, still laughing. _

**R&R!**


End file.
